Into The Jaws of Hell
by Natwadge
Summary: Vala is a vampire hunter on a vendetta against the most dangerous vampire in centuries. After years of hunting and waiting Ambrose is finally ready to take her as a mate, even though she has no intention of letting him.
1. The Location

ONE

Abney Park Cemetery is an eerie, tranquil Victorian Gothic graveyard. General Booth, the founder of the Salvation Army, is buried here. It was originally laid out in 1840 as one of a group of new burial grounds designed to relieve pressure on over-crowded churchyards. It is noted for its mature woodland, rich in wildlife. In it's heyday it boasted 2,500 varieties of shrubs and 1,000 types of roses. The cemetery was abandoned by the Abney Park Cemetery Company over twenty-five years ago, and became badly neglected. It has since been taken over by a charitable trust which has done much improvement work. The trust is seeking funding to restore the chapel. The cemetery extends over thirty-two acres on a slope running down from an ancient ridge-way track, now Stoke Newington Street, to the course of Hackney Brook. The site was for 150 years, occupied by the grounds of two large 17th century houses, Fleetwood House and Abney House, both long demolished.

The roar of traffic is a distant memory when you chance upon the white marble lion in Hackney's woodland haven, Abney Park. Dedicated to Frank C Bostock, this monument is one of many revelations in this eerie Victorian cemetery. At its zenith, the cemetery eclipsed the Royal Park at Kew, with 2,500 different species. The effect was to make Abney Park a tourist attraction from the outset. Abney Park was unusual at the time, in that it was expressly a place for nonconformists (persons who rejected ceremonial and liturgy of the Church of England, instead worshiping in Methodist, Baptist, Congregationalists, Wesleyan and other chapels.) Many Quakers and Salvationists groups lived in the area. As one of only two key places for the burial of nonconformists in the capital, the cemetery offers a fascinating insight into the history of London's dissenting families.

Architectural historians have sometimes been dismissive towards Abney Park for it has just one mausoleum. However, the park's relative sobriety is a reflection of its uniquely puritan tradition. In its quiet demeanor, it still boasts dozens of well-proportioned monuments.

The ornamental ironwork, along an Egyptian theme, over the Church Street entrance came from the entrance to Abney House, named after Lady Mary Abney, who retired here in the early 1700's with her daughters and their tutor and chaplain, Dr Isaac Watts. He was a well-known dissenter, who lived in the area for many years and was famous for his compositions of hymns and sermons. The hieroglyphs over the lodges read, "The Gates of the Abode of the Mortal Park of Man". They have recently been complimented by a formal courtyard fronting on to the High Street, and a cobbled carriageway leading to a novel sundial set in a circle of paving. Also found in Abney Park are wonderful Celtic crosses, austere Welsh Slate memorials to members of the London Welsh community, and a vast statue of Isaac Watts.

There is also a War Memorial commemorating local people who fell on active service in the two World Wars. A smaller Civilian War Memorial was raised in memory of local people who died as a result of enemy air bombardment during World War II. It particularly commemorated twenty people killed by the bombing in flats in nearby Coronation Avenue. Another small monument includes a marble police helmet, and recalls the heroism of a local policeman killed whilst on duty in Tottenham.

The cemeteries chapel, in fine Gothic style, was part of the original installation of Abney Park. The imposing spire retains much of its original cladding, but today the chapel is a sad shell, home to a population of pigeons. The cemetery was abandoned by Abney Park Cemetery Company over twenty-five years ago, and was bought by the London Borough of Hackney. The fortunate result of neglect allowed the cemetery to develop into an urban forest; the unfortunate result was a considerable amount of unchecked vandalism plus damage to fallen trees.

It is also teaming with vampires.


	2. The Players

TWO

Vala Amaris is a twenty year old vampire hunter, bitten by an ancient vampire that cursed her with eyes that burn red under overwhelming conditions. The vampire that contaminated Vala's blood is called Ambrose Dugald, and is as ancient as time itself. Vala's parents were born into the business of hunting vampires, but were killed when Vala was twelve, by a group of vampires who caught them by surprise. Her watcher is twenty-three year old Alden Cynric. The Council like Vala is located in London, England where she was born. Despite the prohibition of his parents Alden became a watcher. Both Alden and Vala live in a flat near Abney Park Cemetery. Alden has an extensive collection of supernatural literature about anything living or dead. He also builds and designs his own traps and weapons. He trains Vala daily.

Vala has short, almost pitch-black hair and dark skin, that combined with her thin lips make her look like a china doll, except for the scar that starts from her neck to her right ear. Gold vine shaped bands decorate her arms. Her outfit is lined with onyx gems, and held up with a belt of symbols that match her necklace. The Celtic symbol on it means 'charmed'. Her black hip-length leather pants in the front. The shirt is dark green and ties around her body, pressing everything up. She wears a headband that matches, and a silver cross. Her boots are thigh-length, folded on top, and covered in symbols. Alden always wears a suit that makes him look older, and has a gold cross around his neck.

Right now they are squared off against vampires.

Ambrose has dark brown hair, strikingly beautiful, haunting green eyes, and full lips the color of rose. He wears a blood red shirt that is form fitting, tucked into black pants. His black boots are tucked into pants with red lining. His fellow vampires are wearing drab clothing.

Vala glares at Ambrose and his followers, her eyes burning. He just smiles, making her blood run cold with his power. She looks in his eyes without worrying about mind tricks. Alden stands back from the group, watching nervously. The vampires behind their master growl and show fangs. Vala doesn't so much as blink.

"Get her!" Ambrose orders calmly.

Vala grabs her stake reflexively before the vampires even reach her. Ambrose watches her fight for a few moments before leaving. Power lingers behind, causing the hairs to rise on her neck. The first vampires dust quickly, but the last is proving to be quite difficult.

#####

The last vampire growls and goes for ramming speed towards me. I duck down, using my back to throw him bodily over a gravestone. He hits the ground rolling as I flip over on the other side. My stake is grasped firmly in my left hand. He grabs a fallen gravestone and throws it at me. I duck and it sails over my head, so close I can feel the wind on my face. He gets close and tries to take my head off with one swing of his massive fists. I move out of reach while twisting myself to sweep his legs out from under him. In the commotion he manages to pull me down with him. Without waiting for him to make another move I roll on top of him, while at the same time ramming my stake into his heart. He bursts into dust and I hit the ground with a thud.

"God I love this job!" I exclaim. I stand up and wipe vampire dust from my pants. My job gives me such a high. gratefully it also humbles me.

Alden steps out from behind a tall angel statue. The angel holds her arm out, seeming to anoint Alden's head. He looks like a younger version of Bond, with brown hair, and glasses that cover intense blue eyes. He's my watcher and is always quick with a reprimand. He smiles but shakes his head. "This one took longer than the others. You're enjoying this way too much."

I agree, but I don't see the problem. I've always loved this job. I put my stake in my back pocket and ask the question I always ask. "Do you think my parents would be proud of me?"

He nods. "Yeah. They'd be very proud."

My parents were killed on the job. My mother was a vampire hunter like me, and my father was her watcher. I am the youngest hunter in recent history. When I was old enough to walk I would beg my mother to let me tag along on one of her hunts. I had the moves down pat after mimicking my mother. My father was soon approached by an elder who said I should be allowed to train in the academy. At nine I was put through training and excelled faster than any other student. After graduation Mom finally felt I was ready to go with her. She was so graceful and powerful. When they died I took over. Alden was assigned to me when I turned sixteen. He's the younger watcher ever recruited.

Alden looks at me funny.

I frown at him. "What's the problem?"

"Your eyes are red. They have been since you started fighting," he says astonished.

I sigh. "Great. Now my head is gonna hurt."

Alden sighs too. "I'll head back to the flat and start lunch. When you're done we'll train again," he orders.

I can tell he's changing the subject because he won't meet my eyes directly. Talking about my handicap has always been a sore subject for both of us. "Fine. I'll see you when I see you." I watch as he walks away before grabbing my head. A dull ache begins behind my eyes and expands to my temples. There's a soft voice inside my head, barely above a whisper. There is also a lingering sensation of power left behind.

Vampires often leave behind a trail of pure evil. It's a feeling I've known all too long.


	3. Unknown Assailant

THREE

During the twenty or so years from 1960, when little maintenance was carried out in the cemetery, opportunistic trees and plants – in particular Japanese Sycamore, bramble and ash – rapidly colonized every open space, particularly in the lower (northern) half. By the time the Trust was granted its lease many paths were seriously overgrown, adding an element of physical danger to the generally forbidding atmosphere. However, there were beneficial side-effects in that, insulated from day to day human interference, a wide variety of birds, butterflies and even foxes found homes there. It is the intention of a rolling program to replant native British trees and shrubs, plus other species mentioned in the original plant list. To this end, the paths have opened up and some of the worst infestations of knot weed and bramble cleared out. There have been an immediate and spontaneous increase in the number of path-side species, or plant types, which have been thwarted by lack of light and circulation. This in turn has encouraged the appearance of more species of insects and birds.

In the upper (southern) section of the cemetery, where most of the best memorials are sited, additional careful clearance and replanting is underway to enable visitors to enjoy the sculptures and, within a few years, a new generation of trees and shrubs. The majority of the original plantings of Abney and Fleetwood Houses, and the Loddiges Arbetorem have long since disappeared, either dug up to make way for new grave plots, died of natural causes or, in the case of a fine avenue of elms, felled during the Dutch Elm Disease epidemic of the early 1970's. The elms are regenerating from suckers emanating from the old roots and may be seen alongside the 'Great Elm Walk' on the western side of Compartment 15. Many of the stock of Hybrid Black Polars have been felled in storms – the remainder are being pollarded to extend their lives.

#####

The hunt is taking its tole on my body, and I have yet to see a solitary vamp. About now Ambrose is recruiting more bloodsuckers to replace those he lost. I've destroyed many of his demons but I have yet to get my revenge. My parents always told me to stay focused, regardless of danger. However, they never had to endure six hours of silence in a cemetery. Especially one this size.

Even the trees are silent.

Just as I decide to head to the flat and Alden's dinner, which has by now gotten cold, something pushes me from behind. It happened so fast I couldn't keep myself from falling. Suddenly something small and invisible to the eye rushes around me. I can feel the wind where it attacks, but I can't react since it's too fast. All I can do is try not to get sick. When I'm far too dizzy to do anything but sit there, it stops. I catch a glimpse of it just as it stabs me with a needle. It extracts my blood and leaves, all in a span of a few seconds. It was so fast I only caught a brief glimpse. It didn't look like anything I've ever seen before.

The only one around here who knows anything about new species of demons is Griffon. Griffon is a wizard and the oldest creature that I know. He's the owner of a pub called Chambers, across the way from this cemetery. First thing in the morning I'll head to the pub and talk to him. Right now I have to get back and tell Alden the news.

I pick myself up from the floor and immediately grab my stake, just in case. I exit the cemetery and run towards my destination. Hopefully I'll make it back before the food gets too cold. My stomach growls at me as I run.

#####

We reside in the cellar of a very expansive and secluded building on the outskirts of Abney Park Cemetery. Alden was able to acquire it through private channels. We're the only ones who know where it is located. There are several ways to enter the cellar. If you go through the front, you first find the formal living room including a fireplace and attached kitchen. The workout room is located in the loft of the building. My room is attached to the library, which also serves as Alden's room. I have a queen size bed, a chest for my weapons, and a closet for my clothes. Alden's room also serves as a shrine to my parents. He keeps everything but the weapons in there. His library is extensive and littered with books on shelves, in the trash (from falling off the desk), all over the floor. With all these books I'm surprised he was able to fit a bed in there without taking the room apart.

When I enter the flat I can smell cottage-pie which is Alden's specialty. I wonder if he kept it sitting in the cooker. My favorite dish is flaming chicken. My mother used to make it real spicy, which was the only way my father would eat it. Alden doesn't have the skill to recreate it so he won't even try. (Doesn't want to tarnish my memory of the dish, I guess).

Entering the flat is always like coming home to a place that your heart remembers, even if your mind can't grasp an image. A fire is always in the fireplace. I never enter the flat the same way twice, in case something has followed me. I walk over to the stove and find a hob of cottage-pie lying on top. Taking it with me, I sit on the floor and cross my legs, placing the hob next to me. I'll eat first and then find Alden.

My arm is aching where the demon stabbed me. It's a good thing I heal fast.

What the hell is Ambrose planning?

He hasn't bothered to cover up his plans before. Why is now any different?

Tomorrow I will have at least part of the answer I seek.

#####

"Alden, are you in here?" I knock on the wall.

He's not in his room _or_ the library. I wonder if he went up?

"I don't have the patience for hide and seek, and I'm definitely _not_ up for a lesson. I have something important to tell you," I say to the empty room.

I turn around at the sound of Alden behind me.

"I heard you upside. What is you have to tell me?"

He walks into the library and takes a seat in his mahogany chair. I sit down opposite him on a small settee, and lean forward. I look at Alden whose head is buried in a book. "Ambrose sent a demon to collect my blood."

Alden glances up sharply. "What?" He looks alarmed. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago. I had just finished my rounds when it came out of nowhere. I caught a brief glimpse but not enough to know what it was. It was so fast I couldn't even reach for my weapon," I complain. I hate the feeling of helplessness. "I'm going to see Griffon at daybreak. He should be able to tell me just what the demon was," I explain stifling a yawn.

Alden purses his lips in thought. When he looks at me he seems resigned, as if he knows something I don't. "As soon as you find out anything, let me know. Whatever this thing is, I want it stopped before it does anymore damage," he orders, meaning the demon. He gets up from his seat and pats me on the shoulder as he walks by. "I promised your folks I'd take care of you," he looks at me, "and I intend to do just that. Even if it kills me."

I don't know what to say to that so I just nod.

After Alden retires for the night I enter the library and pick up my favorite volume, taking my place in the settee with my legs over the back of the seat, and kicking off my shoes. The book is an old volume from 1474, written by Albertus Magnus, called '_Compendium Theologicae Vertitus_'. He was active in practically all departments of learning – theological, philosophical, and scientific. His influence in all these directions was immense, for hundreds of years comparable to that of Aristotle. He wrote on nearly all branches of science, his many works being the first extensive studies of their subjects. This volume is a family heirloom that my parents read to me often. I read it when I have something on my mind. It also helps to relieve the pressure in my head, after an episode like I had earlier with my eyes.

A few chapters and then it's off to sleep.


	4. Dream Leaping

FOUR

"_What am I doing here?" I demand of Ambrose._

_The room I'm in is a Gothic recreation of the Castle of Dracula. The room is awash in a faint haunting glow of the moon from outside a terrace window. Everything inside is dark with blood red curtains. A canopied bed and dresser sit in the corner, with a mirror above it. The walls are decorated with portraits of Counts who used to live here. Ambrose sits on a throne-like chair on a raised dais. He's wearing a classic nobleman's velvet tunic, with long tie-cuff sleeves, and lace-up front. Twill pants with zip-off cuffs, a drawstring waist, with back and lower leg pockets cover a pair of leather boots with buckles. A necklace of gold with a hunker ankh and sheath, decorated in hieroglyphics, is around his neck. His long brown hair is curled, making his already blood red lips bright against the paleness of his skin. The blue in his eyes swim with power and desire._

_I look down at myself and I can just imagine why._

_He has me dressed in an embroidered stretch mesh bustier with zip-up back, ribbon front lacing and push-up boning. Trimmed in black, shiny lacy ruffle, the front piece has embroidered lavender flowers. A long, super low black and red skirt, with a lace-up corset detail on the front, along with a red felt inset and D-string accents on the bottom. Black stretch patent boots with lace-up side and inner zipper finalize the outfit. Around my neck is a rose necklace in black onyx. My hair is down and wrapped around my face in a tight curl._

_I look like a stripper turned warrior._

_Ambrose smiles seductively as he makes his way towards me. When I'm awake I have the power to resist his advances towards me, but now I'm not so sure. Already I can feel my heart pounding in my neck and my body tighten. He moves with the grace of a feline, his whole body radiates with his power. I try not to stare into his eyes, but I can hardly look away. The irises swim, the color dancing like the waves before a storm. I could fall into those eyes and never pull out._

_I swallow down a lump in my throat as he stops inches from my face. His breath smells like lavender and his eyes search mine hungrily."I have summoned your sleep to give you a message. I figured here would be as good a place as any," he says indicating the room._

_I can feel his power wash over me, making it difficult to breathe and the room warmer._

_His body is_ so _close. To feel those lips against mine._

_He smiles and I take a step back as I realize what I was thinking. Now is not the time to lose it. Squaring my shoulders I stand up to him, my back straight and my head clear. "I received your message when you sent that demon after me," I say bitterly._

_He cocks his head to the side in an attempt to look innocent. "That was just a formality."_

Formality?

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The message is simple and direct. I want you," he says. He starts walking around me."I've wanted you since the first time we fought. The smell of you when I stalked you, and the taste of your blood in my throat." He stops in front of me. "Those are the things I want."_

_I glare at him and back away when he steps closer._

"_In my pursuits of you, I have seen and felt the strength behind your movements, your posture and style. I long for the moment when I can feel your body in want of me. Like the way you are now." He licks his lips and I follow them involuntarily. "I can hear the blood in your veins, and I am closer to you than you've ever wanted me to be. We are the same you and I."_

_I shake my head adamantly. "No. I have no desire for you."_

_He moves forward and I back into the dresser._

"_This... connection you think we have is nothing more than a trick. A manipulation of my thoughts for your own personal gratification. My life is not yours to control." I can hear my voice cracking and it angers me._

_He smiles as if he knows._

_Suddenly my hands are on the dresser as he leans in. I try to maintain my hold on reality and not the atmosphere of the dream. He can't control me._

"_You're trembling my darling," he says huskily."Are you nervous?"_

_I try to speak but my throat refuses to work._

_I won't let him touch me! I won't allow him to kiss me!_

_His breath warms my face as his lips hover above mine. He looks deep into my eyes, trying to force his desires through my thoughts._

_Just a touch of his lips._

_I can feel the weight of his body leaning into me. His unbeating heart lies parallel to mine. I stand frozen, my eyes stuck inside his gaze."You're no match for me Vala, I own your soul," he says quietly._

_My eyes widen when I grasp what he just said._

_The spell is broken and I shove him away. "You'll never own me!" I scream._

I awaken and fling myself into the bathroom directly across from my room, turning on the faucet to wash my face. This was the first time Ambrose found his way into my dreams. No one knew he could. When I find him I'll rip his heart out! I wipe my face with a towel and look into the mirror. My reflection is distorted as I see through red eyes. The blood is pulsing behind my eyes, creating a pressure on my skull. Gripping my eyes closed I force them to change back to normal. Yelling out in pain I throw a crystal paperweight against the wall, causing it to shatter.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Alden demands.

I open my eyes to find them normal. Alden stands behind me with a look of agitation. Turning around I sigh. "I'm sorry Alden. I broke your prize winning art."

He frowns and glances at the crystal on the floor. "I didn't realize you hated it so much."

I giggle nervously.

"So what happened, Vala?"

"I had a bad dream. My eyes were red." I look down at the pieces, "I guess I got a little angry."

He shakes his head companionably. "I'm more worried that you might do something like that to me one of these days. Make sure you get a grip on your anger and overcome it. If you don't than Ambrose will certainly win."

He's right, I know he is.

"I'll go see if Griffon knows anything about this demon. I'll be back before you leave for the retreat," I promise. Alden is going to be leaving with the Council for a few days.

He smiles and shakes his head in the direction of the crystal, before leaving me to dress. I put on my clothes from the previous night and wrap a coat around my shoulders. The mornings are always cold in England. The sun should be up in the sky so I won't see any vampires on my way to the pub. I hope Griffon knows something.

_Before_ Ambrose decides to act on his plans.


	5. Chambers

FIVE

Chambers is located five blocks from the cemetery. I travel right through Stroke Newington Street, passing the new church on the right, and the old church near the Town Hall. There are a few examples of 18th century houses and a plaque of Daniel Defoe, on a property on the corner of Defoe Road. Past the L-shaped waterway, a remnant of the new river, and right of two ponds. The building is medium sized with a limited seating area at the front, and a large standing area in the main part of the bar. There is a long large mirror to the rear that makes the pub seem larger than it is. The bathrooms are labeled demon and human. No violence is permitted, though no one could fight even if they wanted to, seeing that the pub is magically protected.

Griffon is an extremely powerful wizard who takes his job very seriously. The first thing he did when he procured this place was to cast a spell on it. Anyone who uses violence is physically removed from this place. The same goes for humans as well as demons. Nothing can harm you once you're inside. That's how Griffon likes it. Vampires, by nature, are repelled from this place before they cross the threshold.

Now, Griffon doesn't look like what we think a wizard should look like. He doesn't carry a wand or wear a pointy hat, though he does have a beard that has been cropped short. He's only four-eleven but he has an impressive build for being so short. He was born a gnome. Gnomes are a shorter version of humans with a power to look into the future or the past, and learn from it. They are born with a huge knowledge of the cosmos, the Earth and minerals, making them perfect for wizardry. Gnomes develop the ability to 'swim' through the Earth – walk through it. They can also see inside all living and non-living things. Since they never worry and attend therapeutic events frequently, they live several hundred years.

Today Griffon is wearing a dark blue tunic and black drawstring pants. Around his neck is an impressive crystal lightening bolt that he received from his father when he became a wizard. His hair and beard are a rich auburn color. When you look into his eyes they change from green to emerald. Power emits from him like a flowing river.

The pub is crowded despite the time of day. Different demons and even some humans sit eating a bunch of scones, Devonshire clotted cream, strawberry jam, and cups of cream tea. The atmosphere in here is friendly and familiar. An elf named Kaal works as a busboy for Griffon, who rescued him from slavery. He has a very complicated past. His eyes are a strange gray with flecks of brown, his hair is course and brown, and his clothes are baggy. Griffon is training him to be a wizard. Kaal is getting very good at it too. Right now he's cleaning off an empty table and mumbling to himself.

I stride up to the bar where Griffon is talking to a human customer. He smiles at me and holds up his hand for me to wait. Taking a seat at the bar I wait. My mind is still trying to wrap itself around the concept of dream-leaping. This is a whole new can of worms. If he can come into my dreams I must be getting worse. Maybe my connection to him is what's making me act differently?

I hope Griffon can shed some light on it.

When the human female walks back to her table Griffon travels down the bar to where I sit. His smile is warm and full of pride, like his voice. "Hello Vala. How are you doing this fine morning?" he asks.

"Not so good I'm afraid," I answer.

The bar is up to Griffon's chest so he can see the customers and what's going on in the establishment. The bar stools are also short so that the customers can't try to intimidate him. From where I'm sitting my neck reaches the top of his head.

"What's happened?" he asks.

I tell him about the dream first without leaving anything out. Then I describe the demon in detail so he knows exactly what to look for. After going in the back he comes out with an old book. It looks antique and has a binding that you can't find anymore. It's seven inches thick and worn on the edges. He frowns thoughtfully as he turns the pages.

"Aha!" he says, and flips it over so I can see. "Is this the demon you saw?"

The demon is called a deumus. It's the goddess of the Calicut in Malabar that devours the souls of humans. It has four horns on top of its head and feet of a rooster. Its nose is pointed and its teeth are hooked and sharp. There's a picture of it clutching a soul under its claws, the humans mouth is open in a silent scream. This demon stole my blood!

Why did Ambrose send a soul demon after me? Why didn't he just come himself? What is he planning?

"Thank you Griff. This is very helpful."

He smiles, "No problem."

After he returns the book to the back I order an imperial stout. This drink is a dark beer that exhibits a strong malt flavor, a hint of blueberries, and is quite rich almost resembling a chocolate dessert. I gulp it down as Kaal comes over carrying a tray of dirty dishes and hands them over the counter. Today he's wearing a faded blue T-shirt with the words, 'short but dangerous', and baggy jeans. His dark hair is spiked and his blue eyes are intelligent. Though he's not as powerful a wizard as Griffon, I can still sense a power all his own. He's definitely progressing.

"Hello Vala," he says as Griffon takes the tray.

"Hi. How is work going?" I ask, but not about the pub.

He shrugs, "Not bad. Griffon says I'm getting better."

I nod in agreement. "You have a very strong magical aura. I can feel it from over here."

He beams proudly.

Unlike me Kaal has no sense of magic. I feel magic like a breeze on my skin whenever I'm near a wizard, including Griffon. Kaal only sees it in the eyes. With power comes understanding, and soon he'll be able to feel it too.

Griffon comes back with a rag for him."Clean off the tables and then you can take a short break for lunch," he says. Kaal nods and hurries off.

I watch Kaal leave and then look at Griffon. "I'll be back. Alden is leaving for a retreat today, and I promised I'd see him off, and give him news about the demon. How about one more stout for the road?"

He refills my glass and I down it before leaving.

#####

I take a shortcut through a tunnel and come out the other side to walk a short distance home. In front of the building is a dying garden, the grass brown. Throughout the garden were once beautiful flowers, from blue geraniums to white daffodils. Since neither of us garden the flowers are mostly dead. The building itself looms ominously above me. There's a crawl space leading to my private entrance to the study. I often go through the front entrance, but this time I go the secret way. I find Alden inside the study pouring over an old book. A pen and paper sit beside him with scribbled notes. When I walk in her holds his hand up for me to wait. I'm surprised he could hear me. Any time Alden reads a book he gets lost in it and doesn't pay attention to the things around him. He reminds me a lot of my father. Edmund was always too involved in his books, which is why it was so easy to get him killed.

My mother Thalia was out on the field one day fighting a group of vampires. My father came too hoping to retrieve a book he had been missing. This was no ordinary hunt, this hunt was orchestrated by Ambrose. I was still too young to have known my parents weren't indestructible.

I came hoping to spend time alone with my parents. I hid and watched from behind a tombstone.

Thalia was so graceful jumping over graves and staking vampires. Edward was standing off to the side when a vampire attacked him from behind. In horror I watched it rip my father's throat out. I must have made a sound because the next thing I knew I was being held by a vampire. Ambrose held me while I watched my mother get gang jumped by his vamps. I was forced to watch them mutilate her body, though I fought like hell to get away.

When it finally ended I figured he would kill me too. Instead he drained some of my blood. I remember how painful it was when he bit me. To this day I still wish he had killed me too. Then he forced me to drink some of his blood to get back to health. I wasn't close enough to death for him to have changed me. Even after they left I stayed behind with my parents until the Council came and got me.

I won't let Alden die that way.

Finally he looks at me. "I found some information on a ritual that I think Ambrose is trying to accomplish with whatever demon attacked you."

"Griffon was able to identify the demon."

I explain what Griffon found.

"What is the ritual?" I ask.

With the information I gave him about the demon, Alden was able to confirm the ritual he found. This demon is very powerful when teamed with a vampire. Especially one as old and omnipotent as Ambrose. While Alden gets his bag for the retreat I read over the ritual. It requires the blood of Ambrose and I to be mixed and drunk by both parties. Upon which time I will be held onto an altar where I will be drained of my soul. The deumus will be able to devour my soul, and I will be doomed as a vampire to do Ambrose's bidding. It seems simple enough but I know it's not. Not by a long shot.

I follow Alden outside where a greyhound bus is waiting filled with watchers, elders and future hunters. Fulgor, the main elder, greets us. He has graying hair with streaks of black and sorrowful green eyes. He's wearing a long blue pullover and wool trousers. He's really old school. When he looks at me he smiles. "It is good to see you again, young hunter. You look very much like your mother," he says kindly.

I smile and bow slightly. "Thank you Fulgor."

He turns to Alden. "We have one final stop before we head to the adytum. Do you have everything you need?"

Alden nods. "Yes sir."

"Good. Let us go then."

Alden turns to me while Fulgor enters the bus. His eyes are filled with fatherly concern. "Vala, be very careful. I want to see you alive and well when I return."

I try my best to reassure him, but no matter what I say I can't completely dispel the worry we both feel. If Ambrose succeeds in taking my soul Alden will be reassigned to another hunter, and I will be damned for eternity. Once you become a vampire there is no turning back. Neither of us wants that to happen. "Make sure to tell the Council what is going on. I want them to keep me in their thoughts _and_ their spells. Hopefully together we can defeat Ambrose."

Alden promises and gives me an intense hug.

I watch them drive away before heading inside. I have some things to do before I head back to Chambers. Things that might decide my fate, tonight.


	6. Witches

SIX

I'm surrounded by a group of seven Wiccans. They're all blessed with extreme power and have never once lost a battle. They consist mainly of women, from sixteen to thirty years old, and one is a male about my age, with a scar from his eye running down to his neck. Along with council members and peaceful demons, I know a few Wiccan groups. This one is by far the most powerful group I know. The leader is a woman named Rowena. Her son Elir was attacked by a demon with razor claws and almost lost an eye. The girls are all from various Wiccan families, coming together for a common goal. Valea, Azahna, Jade and Shaea are the other witches between sixteen and twenty-two.

Chambers has a back room where Griffon has his magic sessions with Kaal after his shift, so we have assembled here to discuss my problem. Griffon has supplied us all with a glass of lemonade imbued with a magical rune. The rune is designed to protect us from prying ears. Kaal watches us from a seat across the room. So far all we have done is discuss what I've been up to lately. When I mentioned the deumus Rowena promised they would do what was necessary to help. The girls all wear a Magratian Gown in different colors depending on their status as a witch. Elir wears a ceremonial cloak in black, and fringed in dark blue. My clothes are a darker green color than the last time I was here.

"How long until the ceremony takes place?" Rowena asks. She has a slight Welsh accent and speaks softly. When doing magic her voice has the power to quiet a room.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. It could be any time between now and a week from today. I know that he needs at least two days to properly clean my blood. He's already had at least one," I answer. I take a sip before continuing. "In order to force me to come to him he's gonna send his minions to distract me. That's where all of you come in."

Elir frowns, causing his scar to pale momentarily.

I wonder if mine does that?

"What are we supposed to do?" he asks. "What can we expect to run into?"

I shake my head again. "I don't know that either. Just don't worry about the vampire, he's mine. Make sure I have room to attack. I want you Elir to focus on the deumus. Keep it as far away from me as possible. It's fast so you'll have to be on your toes. Rowena, I want you to stick close to me and keep me protected with a spell. I don't want the vampire to be able to hurt me. I know it takes a lot of energy to maintain a protection spell, so I want Azahna to help you. Both of you should be able to hold it for awhile. I want Shaea and Valea to take care of the other demons. Jade and Diandra will work with Griffon guarding the perimeter. Nothing in or out once this starts. I won't allow humans to be harmed."

Kaal raises his hand, "What about me?"

I look at Griffon who tugs on his beard in thought.

I wasn't sure if Griffon would want him to do magic in battle so soon. I thought he would probably want him watching the pub. Finally he shrugs. "I suppose I could close up the pub for a while if you want to help."

Kaal grins broadly and looks at me expectantly.

I finish my lemonade while I think.

"Okay Kaal, you have a very important job. I want you to assist the others. Whether it's protecting the perimeter, fighting demons, or healing the wounded."

Kaal sits up a little straighter.

I address everyone and look at each in turn. "Don't try to be a hero. You'll end up getting yourselves killed and your friends with you. Rowena, Griffon and Elir are in charge, so don't be afraid to ask for help. I know all of you will be a big help. So I want to thank you all ahead of time for backing me up." I hate to say this last part, but I have to. "Some of you might not survive the battle. So if any of you want to back out..."

Rowena stops me with a hand. "We all knew the risk when we joined sides with you. This battle is what we have worked for. No matter what happens."

Everyone seems eager to help, though the girls seem apprehensive about it. Each one of these Wiccans have been through a lot. Diandra and her sister Jade were forced into slavery at ten and twelve years old. Shaea, Valea, and Azahna were each traumatized by the things they had to do for a madman while kidnapped. Elir was tortured for six years by a demon with a fetish for chains. Even Kaal had been removed from home to home since he was five. I believe in each one of them. Thanks to Rowena and Griffon they are all stronger in their crafts. They have shown me numerous times how powerful a helping hand can be.

Ambrose may think he has the upper hand, but he has no chance against all of us.

Even he's not _that_ powerful.


	7. Deumus

SEVEN

The deumus is a swift and cunning demon, admired for its talent to escape, and feared for its taste of human souls. Throughout the centuries this species of demon has been trapping souls and devouring them. There has never been an account of a deumus being captured. During the past few years there have been stories of vampires using these demons in their dealings with humans. Without the capacity to think for itself this demon is the most reliable predator. Vachss, in particular, has been a valued member of Ambrose's army. Deumus are very nervous creatures, which make them easy to control. A deumus can taste the human soul through their aura. The aura is an energy field that reflects life energies within the body. To humans it appears like pale smoke clinging to the body. To a deumus it has a physical texture, from which a soul can be harvested.

After retrieving the hunters blood Vachss headed back to Ambrose through underground tunnels.

Abney House Corner holds the only proper mausoleum in Abney Park Cemetery, which was built to commemorate Doctor Nathanial Rogers, a wealthy doctor of medicine. He'd donated the stained glass memorial windows to Saint Paul's Cathedral and Westminster Abbey. He died in 1884 at 67 years old. It is here where Ambrose is residing.

The mausoleum itself is made of granite and marble, which is chipped and covered in moss. Stairs lead up to the main entrance with torches lining the sides. Two female statues, one missing an arm the other a head, stand in front of the stairs. There are five arches with a door in the middle. The door is solid steel and locks with a thick metal bolt. Inside are benches on both sides, and torches in brass holders above them. On the back wall is a sixteen inch Celtic cross, which matches the cross on the roof. The ceiling is covered with original sixteenth century paintings, which include both angels and demons. In a false panel on the floor are a set of stairs leading down to the catacombs. It smells of mold and something unidentifiable. There are several tunnels with numerous exit points. There's also a room which is designed to accommodate a multitude of creatures. In another room parallel to this room is a machine designed to purify blood, and created by Dr. Nathanial Rogers, who was killed by a vampire before his supposed death.

Vachss enters the catacombs through an underground tunnel, which comes out directly across from the entrance. Inside are a handful of vampires, six men and only one woman, with Ambrose standing in the middle. The vampires are all young and largely built. The female vampire is Danica Farella, slim and infinitely beautiful, with long flowing brown hair, pale skin and strikingly violet eyes. In her day she was well-known and feared among men, for the torture and dismemberment of several soldiers during the Renaissance. Her bodyguards, which include three of the vampires in this room, are scattered among several cemeteries around England. The other remaining vampires are the ones who survived fights with the hunter, Vala Amaris.

Ambrose waits impatiently for the deumus to return. Ever since entering Vala's dreams Ambrose has been fuming silently, outwardly calm, though it is easily seen when you look into his ominous black eyes. He was so close to attaining her soul willingly. It was like a deep ache inside both of them for release. If only he had pushed harder!

Now he is even more determined to break her.

Vachss bows before Ambrose and holds out the vile containing Vala's blood. Ambrose removes the vile from the deumus's claws without touching it. Then he hands the vile off to one of the vamps who takes it down a dark tunnel. Even though Vachss is a trusted ally Ambrose can't stand touching or even smelling Vachss.

"You have done well, Vachss," Ambrose says calmly.

The deumus smiles a crooked smile and then slinks off.

Ambrose instructs the vampires to head off to the cemetery and recruit demons, warlocks, and any vampires that are willing to help. They split into two groups of three and take different tunnels to the surface.

Danica and Ambrose have been fighting side to side for over thousands of years. Neither one of them crossed the line from servitude into companionship. Yet Danica still yearns for him to look at her the way he looks at the hunter. "What do you plan on doing if this doesn't work? Will you give up or allow your obsession of her to consume you?" Danica demands.

Ambrose remains quiet with his back to her. Then suddenly he whirls around and grabs her by the neck, putting enough pressure to show her he won't hesitate to squeeze. Even vampires breathe despite not having to. Plus Ambrose would be happy for a reason to crush her voice box. Danica holds his wrist in both of her hands to try and remove it. His hands remain motionless. Soon Danica's breathing gets labored. Ambrose's eyes smolder and hers show intense fear. When he speaks his words are laced with warning.

"I plan on doing what I have to do. _And I don't need you second guessing me_!" he growls.

Danica nods reluctantly.

Ambrose removes his hand and leaves the room without another word. Danica rubs her throat and then follows, this time keeping her distance.


	8. Outside Help

EIGHT

Spell casting isn't my area of expertise so I raided Alden's library for volumes of protection spells, containment spells, and incantations. Most of the supplies we need are in a small display case by his bed and labeled with scotch tape. There is a whole shelf full of spices and potions. Above the shelf are several amulets. Each one has a special magical property. There is even a spell to animate the dead in Latin – the Council taught all hunters Latin and Greek. I am far from fluent since fighting was my strength at the academy. There are vials of Acacia, Buckthorn, Cypress, Galangal, root and Hemlock, just to name a few. The spell book Alden uses was written by a powerful witch from the early sixteenth century. It's called the Astadourian Book of Spells and Charms. Whatever we're missing from the display Rowena has gone to pick up. We made plans to meet up at the loft before the sun sets. That only gives us five hours to prepare before we face him.

Griffon closed Chambers for the next few days. Many of the patrons were scared it was permanently closed, but Griffon assured them it was only temporary. When you are used to feeling safe it is hard to return to being scared all the time. Chambers is one of the safest places in all of Abney, for demons and humans alike. So to have it close is a big deal. Even for a little while. With so many demons disappearing these days, it is hard to figure out who is trustworthy and who will kill you. Only those that come to Chambers can be trusted. Closing it will force the demons to be on their guard constantly. It may also get some of them killed.

Elir and Kaal are sitting in the bar with Griffon. They're discussing strategy while Kaal is brushing up on his magic, with a little help from Elir.

Meanwhile I'm trying to figure out how to use this magic book. If only Alden were here then _he_ could help me. Right about now he should be in England. The Council has a retreat every vernal equinox, when neither half of the Earth points directly at the sun. In fact the sun is at the equator, so both halves of Earth are getting the same amount of direct sunlight. On the vernal equinox day and night are the same length. Neither hemisphere gets more sunlight than the other, so both have similar seasons. The retreat always lasts two days, every year in March. The two days he's gone are always my most vulnerable because the vampires come out early. This is a celebration for them since the day ends earlier than usual, and the night is long.

Let's just hope that today isn't my last.

I step out into the pub and take a seat at the bar. I turn the chair to face Griffon and the boys. Kaal is watching aptly while Elir creates a fireball. He mutters the word, "Incendio," while holding his hands equal distance apart. A ball of flame about the size of my fist stays contained between his hands. His hands move expertly as he sends the fire ball into the air, swirling and growing, before releasing it. It lands in a glass of water and dwindles out. It's very impressive.

Kaal grins broadly and immediately asks for help.

I turn back to the counter where the spell book is open to a protection page. Protection spells require a little concentration, but a great deal of patience. To make them work you need an amulet or certain kinds of magical roots. The last spell I cast was over thirteen years ago. So I'm a little out of practice.

Okay I need a lot of help.

This spell requires I fill a vile with several roots and powders, bless it with five words in Latin, and wear it around my neck. Somehow it's supposed to protect me from harm. I have to try it out before using it in battle. Rowena assures me it will work, but you can never be too careful, or too prepared. I plan on reaching my twenty-first birthday in June. However, I don't want to spend it as a vampire.

I need to know what we're dealing with. First rule, always learn everything you can about your enemy. Unfortunately I can't go because it would play right into his hands. I need someone to act as my lookout. Just to observe from a distance. Unlike Ambrose I don't have demons to control. I have to use an innocent. There's only one person I can use. I just hope she's still in town.

"Griff, can I see you a moment?" I ask turning around.

Griffon has placed chairs on top of the tables but has left all the stools around the bar. All the merchandise has been moved into the back. We plan on regrouping back here when the battle is over. If only one of us is left standing, the remaining person will come back here and enlist the help of the Council. The number is known by everyone, just in case. I went ahead and bought some weapons to include in Alden's arsenal. The back doors are locked and there's a closed sign on the front door. With everything locked up we can prepare in peace. I still have to get the weapons from our flat so I'll find Paige on my way.

"You wanted to see me?" Griff asks.

Paige and Griffon have had some problems in the past. I don't know if he'll want to see her. "We need to know what we're going up against. So I need to send someone to spy on Ambrose and report back here."

He nods in agreement.

Then he frowns. "Who did you have in mind?"

"I figured I would send Paige. She's the only one who can defend herself. I know you don't like her but..." I start. Griffon surprises me by laughing.

When he can finally speak he sighs. "Don't worry about it Vala. I forgave her a long time ago. She was in a very bad place back then. Don't forget who her companions were. Plus her parents were into the occult and very fond of flogging. Not to mention having to watch ritual sacrifice."

"Do you know where I can find her?" I ask before he can elaborate.

He frowns in thought. "The last I heard she was studying to be a hunter. Only I don't think she's allowed to join the retreat." He turns around to the boys.

The boys are sitting at a table arguing.

"Elir!" Griff calls.

Both boys turn abruptly and stop talking. My skin tingles from the force of that one word. Even when he isn't using magic Griff can still get your attention.

Elir gets up and walks over. "Yeah?"

"Which watcher is Paige staying with?"

Elir takes a moment to think about it. "Dessell Byrne. They live about five miles west of here."

"Do you have an address?" I ask.

He turns to me and nods. "I was there a few days ago. It's a small shack behind the old church. There should be a cross hanging on the door. You can't miss it."

I thank him.

After calling Rowena with the news I head out. Once I find Paige, and she agrees to help, then I'll have to push the fight back a few hours. It _should_ be okay. I just hope the sun will last until Paige returns from her task. I also hope Paige is able to get out without losing her life.


	9. Paige

NINE

The old church, otherwise known as St. Paul's Cathedral, is quite impressive. The roof reaches up three-hundred-sixty-five feet to the cross at its summit. It was inspired by St. Peter's Basilica in Rome and built on Portland stone. Throughout the years this church has been attacked and survived through several bombings. Not to mention theft that took almost all of the artifacts. Behind it is a cemetery housing over 200 memorials, and the tomb of Winston Churchill. The church is still being restored to this day. Right now the church is as silent as the graves behind it. I go around the building where I find a small – at least smaller compared to the church – house. It looks out of place behind the church because its windows have wood shutters. The door is gray with a simple Celtic cross hanging on it. The cross has a protection spell etched on the front in Latin. Knowing the Council, I bet a spell has been placed on every cross, protecting them from harm. Even Alden has his crosses magically protected.

I walk up to the door and knock softly. If they're home I don't want to surprise them. Especially knowing Paige.

There are no sounds coming from inside except for a steady ticking. However, that doesn't mean they're not home. Even though she's tall Paige is very sneaky, and even Dessell is trained for espionage. I just hope they don't attack me.

"Paige, it's Vala! I need your help," I call.

Paige and I met when I was called to a bordello. Inside I found humans being used as willing sacrifices. The vampires were either turning them or killing them. Paige was being drained slowly from the wrist like a twisted blood transfusion. After I cleared out the place she was half dead. I took her to Griff who found her some help. Unfortunately Paige had no interest in being helped. Somehow, despite being weak she managed to get a hold of his weapons and held Griffon hostage. It took several hours to get him released. Alden was ultimately the one who saved them both. The Council rehabilitated her and gave her a purpose to live. They made her a hunter.

That was two years ago.

No human has ever gotten the jump on me. My hearing is more acute than others. So when Paige comes up behind me I manage to sidestep a kick, while simultaneously grabbing her wrist and pinning it to her side. We both smile companionably. She relaxes and I release her wrist.

"Sorry I didn't answer the door. Dessell had me in the cemetery doing drills," she says.

Paige is about three inches taller than me. She's got the whole Gothic look down. Her hair reaches her shoulders in an auburn curl. There is a Celtic cross around her neck, below a dark red choker. Her clothes are all black, which helps her fade into the night like a phantom. It looks like she got skinnier since I last saw her. She also seems stronger, her body more sinewy. The wall she put up seems to have been torn down. Her green eyes are both innocent and hard at the same time. Even therapy doesn't totally erase the past.

"That's no problem," I shrug. "You're looking good."

She smiles blushingly and fingers her cross. "Thanks."

Dessell takes that moment to appear from behind Paige. It is uncanny how much he looks like my father. They both have the same blue eyes and wayward smile. I only met Dessell once, very briefly. He seems like a good guy. "Hello again Vala. What can we do for you?"

I stop smiling. "I don't know if you're aware of what is happening recently, but there is a battle coming. The vampire Ambrose is assembling a team of demons and vampires to steal my soul. I've already started putting my own team together. Rowena and her group are going to help. Unfortunately we don't know how many he's sending, and since we have to prepare for battle I can't send any of us out. So I'm gonna need Paige to do some snooping for us," I explain.

Paige has a look of pure joy. The same look I got when mom took me on my first hunt.

Dessell asks, "What do you require in this snooping?"

I answer honestly. "I'm in the dark right now. Ambrose has been very bold, which means he's getting desperate. The bastard is entering my dreams. Last night he sent a demon to collect my blood. If I want to destroy them I need to know how many minions he's sending after me." My emotions are raising my blood pressure. A headache is not far behind. If I want to focus I need to control my anger. I take a deep breath. "I just need Paige to observe the mausoleum and get a count, or at least an idea or what their planning. Anything that could prove useful."

Paige looks at Dessell expectantly. "I could use the practice," she says as a statement of fact.

Dessell still appears apprehensive about letting Paige into the lions den. No hunter has ever gone into Ambrose's territory. Especially when we don't bring other hunters with us. If she goes it is possible she might not return.

I decide to push a little. "We can send some weapons with her in case she runs into any trouble."

Paige nods vigorously.

"I'm sure she can do this," I answer.

He mumbles, "I have faith in her too." He points a finger in her face and orders, "Don't do anything stupid. If you can remain unseen and only fight if absolutely necessary. I want you back here if at all possible."

Paige nods emphatically. "Absolutely."

Finally something is going right. "If you're gonna go we had better leave now," I say urgently.

Paige heads inside the shack and returns after a moment, with a stake and a vile of holy water, which she places in a hidden leg pocket. We travel around back and she shows me an underground passage hidden behind fake bushes. Inside it smells of rosemary incense. Paige leads the way down stone stairs. She knows the way by heart. I follow using my acute vision. Soon we are deep into the bowels.

Paige whispers in the dark, "We should reach your cemetery in a few moments."

"Ambrose's lair is about five miles underneath the mausoleum. Keep a look out for the deumus." I describe the deumus in detail, including how it moved around me. "We don't need another hunter in trouble. Once you find enough info, leave. You got that?" I demand leaving no room for discussion.

I see her flinch before answering. "Okay, no problem."

We reach another staircase leading up to the statue of Dr. Issac Watts; this staircase is illuminated. We walk up and I show her in which direction the mausoleum is located. Before she heads off, true to my word, I equip her with two more weapons. I stay behind and Paige continues on ahead. When I lose sight of _her_ I catch sight of Rowena with a bag slung over her shoulder. She smiles at me and we walk inside Chambers. Griff comes over, followed by Elir and Kaal. We take a seat up at the booth and Rowena lays the items in her bag on the counter. She explains their use to me while gradually the girls begin arriving.

When we're all settled Griffon brings out the weapons. We equip each of the girls with a dagger, a stake, and a blessed talisman. The boys each get a short bladed sword, a stake, and they supply the magic. I have more weapons on me than they do, including a dagger, stake, holy water, a talisman, potions, and a few other items. Always come over-armed.

I really wish I could give the girls more time to prepare since they all seem so nervous. While we wait for Paige to return I am going to train the girls with their daggers, while Griffon trains the boys in sword fighting. Maybe together we can lesson the tension.

When Rowena concludes her editorial, I address everyone. "We still have to wait for Paige to return. So I would like to take this time to go over fencing techniques." I turn to Griffon who nods in approval. "Elir and Kaal, you follow Griff to the back, and I will stay with the girls. Learn everything you can. We don't have very much time so we'll stick with the basics. Rowena will start making potions and let us know when Paige returns." I make everyone is on the same page before we separate.

Alden taught me about both swords and daggers. I've used both short and long-bladed swords. Even my mother used bladed weapons at times. Thalia was very talented. Like me she excelled at everything she did. I say a quick prayer for Paige and then start my fencing lessons.

These girls are remarkable. Jade and Diandra both learn quickly and are extremely agile. I only have to show them a move once. Valea could use a little help handling the blade for face-to-face combat. Rowena takes a moment to give her a hand while I have Azahna and Shaea spar with the sisters. So far everything is going great. I'm pretty sure the boys are doing just as well, especially with Griffon teaching them.

Paige has a talent for fighting, but only enough experience of vampires to do minimal damage. That's why I sent her for information instead of enlisting her help to fight. I just hope that Paige can find something useful. Then maybe, just maybe, we can get rid of Ambrose permanently.


	10. Reconnaissance

TEN

At a quarter to seven the mausoleum's thirty torches are lit by a grounds keeper hired by Fulgor. After he leaves Paige goes to the back of the mausoleum. On the bottom of the building there is a grate covered by flimsy wire mesh. Paige pulls the mesh wiring and rips it out before squeezing her body into the bowels of the mausoleum. Immediately she smells a strange mixture of lavender, dirt and death. It is eerily quiet so Paige holds her stake at the ready. She can see the walls are wet with something but she doesn't know what. Something tells her it is _not_ water.

She walks further into the dark underground, knowing enough not to touch anything. After four miles she reaches a junction. The right side is illuminated while the left is dark. She makes a left. So far everything appears safe.

The first lesson every hunter learns is that nothing is as it seems. Usually there are a few surprises in store. Paige knows firsthand what evil is capable of. Evil never follows the news so neither will Paige. Except for the rules Vala, a senior hunter, set before her.

Ten miles underground she reaches a room. It is the only warm place because of the machine in the middle of the room. Dr. Rogers built a machine capable of purifying up to a thousand liters of blood. It reaches fifteen inches from the ceiling. There are several tubes that filter out the nutrients from the blood, leaving behind corruptible blood. Doing this ensures that the person can be manipulated and controlled through their blood. There is a strong smell of blood and Paige has a feeling of dread.

Paige releases a breath. "This sucks."

Parallel to this room is the main gathering. Paige can hear noises associated with demons, and smell the mix of blood and death related to vamps. There is a small tunnel leading to the room. Paige pulls out a dagger and places it in a sheath at her back. Her stake is gripped in her hand. Silently she moves into the tunnel and stops several feet from the light. From this distance she can look in without anything looking out.

_We're in trouble, _she thinks.

There are over a hundred creatures. Demons of every size and height fill up most of the room. The vampires are all powerfully built. There is hardly any room left over. Paige has never seen so many vile creatures. They all stand around aimlessly.

As Paige is about to retreat she hears a noise behind her. She whirls around with her stake poised to strike. A split second before she can attack Ambrose grabs her wrist and spins her around. The stake falls to the ground as Paige sails into the wall across the way. She hits her wrist as she lands, causing it to snap. She manages to stand but sways on her feet.

"I haven't seen you before," he says veraciously.

She cradles her wrist at her side. "I don't give a shit!" Paige spits back.

Ambrose smiles in mild amusement. "She only sent one of you? I'm insulted." He picks up the stake and snaps it in two useless pieces. He throws them at her feet.

Danica comes into the tunnel to see the commotion from behind Paige. Paige is halfway in and out of the purification room and Ambrose is blocking the only exit. Danica notices the knife behind her back. Thankfully she can't see what else Paige has brought with her.

Ambrose notices Danica watching. "Stay there until I need you," he commands.

"There is a knife in her pocket. She may have other weapons. Do you want me to check her for you?" Danica asks. Without waiting for an answer she goes for Paige's arms. Paige manages to sidestep and kick her into Ambrose's arms. Unfortunately not there is nowhere for Paige to go. She has no desire to kill herself, but realizes it might be the only way out.

So far none of the vampires or demons have come to attack. From what Vala told her, she can deduce that Ambrose has to give the order. Paige does the only thing she can. She removes the cross from inside her hip pocket. Suddenly a bright light flows from the cross. Both Danica and Ambrose shield their eyes. Paige remains unaffected. While they are incapacitated she maneuvers around them. She keeps the cross focused on them. Once she is safely past she starts to run toward the exit.

With the light retreating Ambrose and Danica blink their eyes to rid themselves of the effects of the glare. Ambrose is the first to get his sight back. "Nothing leaves here! I'm gonna handle that hunter bitch!" he hurries after Paige.

Danica heads back inside as her vision returns.

Ambrose tracks Paige through her scent. He smiles when he thinks about what he'll do her when he catches up to her. He maneuvers through the underground tunnels with the ferocity of a bloodhound.

Paige runs into the wrong junction and ends up in a fresh torture chamber. The chamber walls are covered in human blood. It smells of death. Chains hang on the walls and spikes hang down from the ceiling. Paige looks up to see a young woman stuck to the spikes. The girl used to be pretty, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Now all that's left is a hollow shell. Her body has been drained of blood. From the position of the body, it appears that she was thrust to the stakes alive, while her blood was draining. Her eyes have gone translucent, and her hair is falling out. Unfortunately the body is still fresh, which means she was killed recently, maybe a week ago. A rune can be seen on her shoulder.

Paige gives a piercing scream and backs up.

#####

She backs into Ambrose and he immediately disarms her by breaking her already bruised arm, making her release the cross. It clatters to the floor and settles at his feet. This time he is able to avoid the glare and steps on it, causing it to break. He holds her up by that hand and searches her pockets. Paige almost passes out from the pain. He finds everything and throws it on the floor. Paige cringes as he pounds her into the wall and chains her up by her wrists. Her arms are extended at her sides. The chains allow her to put weight on her feet. The broken wrist hangs limp, while the left one is clenched into a fist.

Ambrose picks up the stake and twists it between his fingers. "Isn't it amazing? This small piece of wood is capable of killing something as ancient as I am," he muses. "Imagine what it could do to you."

Paige looks toward the ceiling. "I'm sorry Vala."

"Yes Vala, I'm sorry too," he says sarcastically.

Paige yells out as Ambrose stabs her in the shoulder with the stake. Her eyes roll back in her head. He yanks it out causing her to awaken. Blood trickles down her arm. He runs his index finger over the blood. Paige groans. He licks the finger and shrugs. "Not as sweet. I'm disappointed."

Tears spring to Paige's eyes.

Ambrose forces Paige to look in his eyes. "You still have several places I could hurt you that won't even bleed. I will be more than satisfied to go ahead and do this. Nothing would make me happier. Especially when you enter into my home _and spy on me_!" Paige flinches. His eyes are crimson with anger. Then he smiles. "I think I'll send my pet a message. If she's so desperate to know what I have up my sleeve... how about I show her? I'll give her a front row seat," his face moves within inches of hers, "to your funeral."


	11. The Final Straw

ELEVEN

"I think we're ready," I tell Griffon after our lessons. Griffon, Rowena and I are standing in the back room, the girls and boys prepare spells at the bar.

Griffon nods. "Do you think Paige is okay?"

I'm about to answer when my head explodes in pain. Dropping to my knees I cry out. I grip my head in my hands. The pain is constant and pounding. All I can feel is the pain. What I see is even worse. Suddenly my head is filled with sinister laughter. I growl in pain and anguish. I can see through Ambrose's eyes, I can feel his anger. Paige is chained to the wall, blood dripping from various parts of her body. Paige pleads for redemption.

"What's going on Vala?" I hear Griff in the distance.

"What do you see?" Rowena chimes in.

Ambrose's hands come up to show me the weapon he's using. The bastard is going to pay! "He's using her own weapon against her. I can see through his eyes Griff. He's taunting me." I grit my teeth in pain and rage. "Why are you doing this?" I demand.

"You brought this on her, my sweet. If you want to do re-con in the future, come by yourself."

I wince. "And let you win? I don't think so."

Rowena takes my hand and speaks directly into my ear. "How can we help?"

Her weapons are on the floor by her feet. I try to talk through the pain. "The pill. She can't get to it. We have to move it into her mouth."

Ambrose is focused on Paige's pain and doesn't notice when, with Griffon and Rowena's help, I channel magic around Ambrose and lift the pill from the floor. As Paige opens her mouth to scream the pill is thrown down her throat. She only has time to inhale once before her mouth foams over. Ambrose yells out and releases me.

I keep a firm grip on my head until the pain recedes. When I can move I stand up. The pill she took was magically accelerated. I just wish I could have saved Paige from any pain at all. At least now she's in peace. I will make sure Ambrose pays for her death.

"Call Dessell and tell him about Paige," I order Elir, who had come to see the commotion. He hurries off and then I turn to Griffon and Rowena. "We're going hunting. No more waiting."

Griffon nods affirmatively. "We're ready. Do we have a game plan?"

"Elir and Kaal are in charge of the deumus and killing anything that comes their way. Rowena and Azahna will protect me. Shaea and Valea are to kill every demon and vampire that attacks. Jade, Diandra, and you will cover the perimeter. Keep all creatures from escaping. I'll destroy Ambrose and his second in command. If something happens to me, don't sacrifice yourselves. I plan on fighting to the death. I'm not going to be changed if I can avoid it," I say with a conviction I've never felt before.

They both nod soberly.

_Help me Alden. I need your strength._

#####

We're bringing the battle to Ambrose, while hoping we're not too outnumbered. We all have on light weight clothes with pockets. The boys and each of the girls have their pockets filled with weapons. I wear the amulet around my neck. Rowena stands at my side, along with Azahna. Griffon holds Diandra and Jade's hands. Both Shaea and Valea walk behind us. I figure we'll be handling various kinds of demons, so I stressed the importance of being prepared for anything. The vampires will be the easiest to dispose of. We all have an extra stake, just in case.

The skies are dark and cloudy. The cemetery is well lit by torches. Soon there will be shadows descending upon us. The sun won't be up for a long time.

"Rowena, I want you and Azahna to start the spell as soon as we reach the mausoleum," I say. "I want everyone to spread out. Don't let them corner you. Keep a weapon ready at all times. If anyone finds themselves in trouble, find someone nearby who can help. Don't try to be a hero. Don't give up either."

Everyone holds a weapon at the ready. Daggers, swords, and stakes all come into view. Everyone spreads out but stays within their designated area. Rowena and Azahna start the protection spell. I hold a stake in one hand and finger the amulet with the other.

Before we even reach the mausoleum a wind rises up, bringing the smell of demons and death to surround us. I immediately begin feeling the spell working, just as I see Ambrose appear in front of us. He smiles and all hell breaks loose. We are attacked on all sides by at least a hundred demons and vampires. We each have our hands full. My first priority is to reach my designated target, so each demon has to count.

I block a large demon with sharp claws from ripping out my throat. It slashes at my arm and ends up hitting a vampire behind me. I stake the vamp and slash the demons throat simultaneously. Another demon immediately takes their place. My arm tingles with each kill. The girls are fighting side-by-side, each taking turns backing the other. Elir sends a fireball at a vampire. It lights on fire and then reverts to dust.

There is no sign of the deumus.

Griffon takes out a demon with a dagger to the heart. Kaal holds up against several targets. Elir helps, when he gets a free shot, by throwing a stake directly at the heart of a vamp. Elir runs over and they fight back-to-back. I dust a vamp and kick a demon in the head from jumping off a tombstone. My legs never stop moving forward.

The three lead vamps wait near the mausoleum and watch. I work my way there slowly. All my strength is starting to seep out of me, but the spell is still holding. Both Rowena and Azahna have managed to keep up the spell, while still fighting. I step between Valea as a Quoth demon, a poisonous demon with fangs, attacks her. It screeches in pain as I slice its throat. Then I stab it in the heart to finish it off.

"Thanks Vala," she says, as she takes a much needed breath.

"You're welcome. Stick close to Elir," I order.

She hurries off and I continue forward.

When I finally reach my target the male vampire next to Ambrose steps forward. Behind me the battle continues. The demons and other vamps have stopped coming after me. Danica never leaves Ambrose's side. They both sneer at me and Ambrose smiles menacingly.

I catch sight of the deumus leering at me from behind them. A more powerful magic is causing me to grow disoriented. Rowena and Azahna are starting to lose hold of me. _Help me Alden! _I scream silently.

"I've got some surprises for you, my love," Ambrose smiles, showing his fangs.


	12. Going Into Battle

TWELVE

The Council of Elders, Alden and the other watchers, and a handful of new hunters, a hundred-ten in all, are assembled together in the adytum. They sit on the floor holding hands. The lights are dimmed and seven candles are lit on a legless table in the center of the circle. Alden sits across from Fulgor. He has a hunter on one side and an elder on the other. Alden and Fulgor are in charge of reciting the words, while the others focus their energies on the battle, repeating the words. A magic book sits open in front of both leaders.

Earlier, when they first arrived, Alden called the elders and watchers for a meeting. They assembled in the main office. The office is a small building across from the adytum, where the hunters waited for their leaders to return.

Alden spoke solemnly. "I have called you all here because I have a very important request from Vala. The vampire Ambrose has gone rogue. He has stolen Vala's blood and plans on using it to steal her soul," he starts.

Fulgor interrupts. "What does she need? We owe her family a great deal. I'm sure we all agree that Vala's our best resource against the creatures of the night."

Everyone nods in unison.

"Thank you," he bows. "She needs a powerful spell to protect her. Combined with her own resources, it should help a great deal."

Now they all sit in silence with their eyes closed. Their energies are focused on Vala. Fulgor says a prayer of guidance and strength. Then Alden starts reading from the spell book. Alden's book is in English and Fulgor repeats it in Latin. The hunters, watchers, and elders repeat after Fulgor. Spells always work better in the original text.

As the words are being spoken the candles flicker. The room's atmosphere is charged with positive energy. With their eyes closed they picture Vala in their minds and send the words out toward her. In the middle of the room an evil energy is fighting to maintain a hold on Vala. Everyone in the circle can feel the pull, so they put more force into the words. Alden sends out a silent warning to Vala in hopes she'll hear it and know he's behind her.

#####

Vachss watches the battle from behind his master. His mouth salivates as his eyes take in the many souls surrounding him. In the past he would have attacked no matter what, unfortunately Vachss is too afraid of Ambrose to do anything but watch. The hunter looks at him so he hides behind a tombstone.

Rex, the vampire beside Ambrose, walks toward the hunter. She looks weak but tries to appear strong. Rex smiles knowingly, having smelt her fear. "You must be the illustrious Vala. I've heard so much about you."

Vala sneers, "Nothing _good_ I hope."

"Nothing unless you include the taste of your blood," Rex sneers hungrily.

Vala clenches her jaw but doesn't rise to the bait.

Behind her the battle rages on. Through sheer concentration Rowena and Azahna keep up the spell, which keeps Vala from giving in to fatigue.

She looks at Ambrose with contempt. "Don't bet on it happening again. _Ever_."

Rex stands at six-four, with bulging muscles. Before he became a vampire, Rex was a gladiator. Julius Caesar imprisoned several young men, after stealing them from their families, and turned them into slaves. For ten years, until he was twenty-four, Rex fought many prized fighters, including Ambrose. When Julius Caesar was removed from power, Ambrose offered Rex eternal life, and freedom from captivity. Rex accepted enthusiastically. Just like Ambrose, Rex enjoys inflicting misery on others. So as the centuries went by, Rex and Ambrose became closer than brothers. And like brothers, they often wanted the same things, and fought each other for them. Danica was the only thing they could agree on. Rex got dibs on her, although she wanted Ambrose.

Danica watches as Rex attacks Vala. He launches an attack by first pummeling Vala with his fists. She blocks the blows with her forearms. Pain runs up her arms but she stands strong. That is until Rex kicks her in the chest, forcing her to fall back, and slam into a gravestone. Rex smiles as he tries to block her. Instead she uses the tombstone to propel herself at him. She jump kicks him but doesn't connect.

Suddenly he grabs her leg and flips her. She hits the ground and rolls over as his leg misses by inches. Vala struggles to her feet, but not before being kicked in the stomach. His kick causes a tear in the spell.

Rowena gasps as a wave of pain runs through her body. "Oh no. Azahna, we need help," she warns.

"I've got it," Azahna exclaims.

Azahna takes a moment to give a signal to Shaea. Both Shaea and Valea are temporarily free of the demon or vampire. The only vampires left are the three by Vala, and several weaker ones. There are several demons left, but the others have them handled, so Valea comes over to assist in holding the spell.

Soon after, the spell cast by the elders takes effect. A current of air blows over the three girls. The air is warm and hardly even ruffles their clothing. It does, however, cause the ground to shake.

Rex proceeds to attack Vala when the Earth moves violently, causing him to fall off his feet. Everything not protected by the spell is caught off guard, including Ambrose. But only for a moment. The next moment Danica hisses a command to the deumus, who follows her inside. Ambrose watches her leave before turning back to the fight. Two of the remaining demons thrash at two wizards, creating a gash in the arm of one and tackling the other to the ground. His minions are being held back by several witches, many of which appear to be quite young. He can smell the magic in the air. The eldest witch appears to be the most powerful.

"Something will have to be done about that," he whispers gleefully.


	13. Two Evils

THIRTEEN

I deliver a kick to the solar plexus of the vampire. He laughs at me. It seems no matter what I do this vampire isn't hurt. My body feels sore but the spell is getting stronger. Ambrose disappears from view. My stake is hidden behind a tombstone where I dropped it. The vampire keeps me occupied so I have no idea what is happening to the others. I can still hear sounds of the battle behind me.

The Equinox is in full effect so the sky is dark, with clouds that eclipse the sun. The moon is silhouetting the battlefield in shadows which flicker in the mausoleum's torches. I hear the cries of demons behind me. Soon there are more shadows and cries from the girls behind me. The vampire smirks in satisfaction. I can tell by his smirk that he expects me to charge in a rage toward him.

Rage causes impetuous behavior and can prove fatal if not recognized. Vampires use their rage as a weapon against humans. So I decide to use mine against him.

Instead of charging blindly I run toward him and turn at the last moment to retrieve my stake from behind the tombstone. Immediately I turn around and throw the stake at the vamps heart. The vampire turns around, the stake protruding from his chest. We both have shocked looks on our faces. He should have burst into dust. How is this possible?

I don't see any magic around the vampire and the stake _did_ penetrate his heart. Whatever is at work on this vampire isn't anything I can see. There are only a few things I cannot see that would explain this. None of them are good.

He laughs jovially. "Do you still believe you can win?"

I breathe heavily from anger and exhaustion.

"Your friends have no idea what they're up against. Do you want to be responsible for their deaths? This," he indicates the battle behind himself, "is only the beginning. Your weapons are useless against us. You're outnumbered, because no matter how many of us you kill, there are more to take our place. You are fighting a losing battle Hunter," he says as his voice rises. "Give up or join your family in Hell."

I growl, "Never!"

The next moments are covered in red. With an inhuman power I feel deep within my entire body, I force the vampire closer to the battle behind him. The witches are being driven back by a new swarm of demons. These demons are larger and some have been equipped with mortal weapons. Our number has been diminished by one. Poor Valea has been wounded and lies still on the ground. Her hair is covered in blood and her clothes are slashed. Rowena is using her power to extend the shield to the edge of the cemetery. I can hear a steady stream of Latin from the mouths of my comrades. I deliver a flurry of blows, causing the vampire to lose his balance. He falls into a Quasar demon, that unlike its name suggests, is neither blue nor sparkling. The Quasar is known for its radiation which can be found within its claws and teeth. Hence the name.

I am just about to see what happens to a vampire hit by a Quasar demon. Humans immediately go into convulsions and some are known to have their hearts explode. It is not a pretty sight.

The moment he falls back the demons claws penetrate his throat. His eyes open in surprise and hopefully a fair amount of pain. The poison that was released instantly effects the vampire. His arms go wide and he explodes. An unnatural shock wave slams me hard into a gravestone. My senses are in utter chaos. Gone is my sense of direction.

Slowly my ears start ringing and my vision returns. I take my first breath and cough violently. My body hums with a preternatural magic as I've never felt before. I can't move my body to stand up. What I see further scares me. My team is being overrun by demons ten to one. Rowena's body is twisted at an unnatural angle. I don't know if she's breathing. A wail escapes my throat to mingle with the sounds of battle.

I roll over and release the bile in my stomach.

My body is weak and defenseless now that Rowena is down. I find myself at the mercy of Ambrose who comes upon my body from the side. His grin is brimming with pride. "What did you think of my little spell, Vala?" he asks rhetorically.

All I can do is roll onto my back and stare up at him. My eyes are wet. Blood runs into my eyes, from a gash on my forehead, to mingle with tears. My weapons are nowhere to be found. Only the amulet around my neck has any hope of protecting me.

"Let's finish this, my pet." Ambrose leans down to lift me up.

I have no choice but to let him.

#####

In the adytum the circle of hunters watch in awe and horror as both Fulgor and Alden begin to quake as if in a seizure. The other elders immediately begin to chant in English for protection. The temperature of the room grows gradually hotter. Alden begins to go white as the candles flame flickers. Fulgor slumps in his seat but Alden sits up straighter, his face raised toward the sky. You can see the whites of his eyes and feel the evil energy emanating off of him. At this time the circle has been broken yet the elders persist in their chanting. The hunters fluent in Latin help chant. Two of the hunters move to Fulgor's side as he begins to awaken.

Suddenly Alden stares ahead. His eyes are black and empty. "Do you really think that will help you?" he asks. His voice is a deep and soulless evil. His head moves from one face to the next. The elders voices falter when Alden's lips curl in a twisted smile. A deep throaty chuckle oozes from his lips. "You hide behind your chants and those pathetic charms. Spouting that drivel about God and salvation." Spittle flies from his lips to land on the table. The spittle burns a hole through the table. "There is no salvation here. No God to protect your precious Hunter and her lackeys."

The room starts to lose air as the heat rises. Everyone is sweating and breathing shallowly. All but Alden seems to be effected.

Fulgor, having recovered from his near inhabitation, stands up and points a shaking finger at Alden's body. He speaks forcefully in Latin. The words seem to reverberate off the walls and causes Alden's smile to falter. "You wear many faces. You defile us with your presence. And distract us with your lies. No more!"

The demon growls and shows his teeth.

"Release our brother! Return to your Master!"

The elders repeat Fulgor in Latin. The hunters repeat in English. "Release our brother! Return to your Master!" Gradually the hear dissipates.

As a final blow the demon smiles gleefully. "The hunter has been taken. The war is lost." It laughs maniacally. Its laugh bounces around the room long after the demon has gone. Alden slumps in his seat as if his strings have been cut. It takes him a moment to recover and when he looks up his eyes are wet. He appears beaten. "Vala."


End file.
